Ride of the Christmascoaster
by Exotos135
Summary: Join Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Hildy and Grim Gloom for the ride of their lives!


**Before reading this fic, read "A Gloomy Christmas", "The Gift of Snowballs" and "The Last Invitations" in that order. It explains a good deal of things...or just a few. This my 100th fic, by the way! Hooray for me! But don't worry, I will post some more fics before the end of the year.**

**Also, I apologize if this fic doesn't look nearly as good as the preceding fics of the story arc, I had to make this in a rush before christmas day.**

**So, with that out-of-the-way, read and enjoy, and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the middle of a wormhole)<strong>

Wander and Sylvia were standing in the middle of a purple wormhole, with a huge red-green stripped portal behind them. Wander had a big wide smile stuck on his face while Sylvia looked pretty bored.

"I'm excited, are you excited, Sylvia?" said and asked Wander, who could barely hold his excitement so much he was jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you could say I'm pretty excited as well." remarked Sylvia, waiting for a few moments before frowning and finishing. "Would be good if the "guests" didn't take so long to get here, though."

"Relax, everything's gonna be fine!" replied Wander, stopping his jumping and turning to his companion. "Once everybody gets here, the big guy gives us a small tour, and then we'll have the ride of our lives!"

"If anybody gets here. Did you even explained them how to get here?"

And then 8 white figures suddenly materialized, soon revealing themselves as the ones Wander and Sylvia were expecting: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, Dipper, Mabel and Grim and Hildy. "See? There's everybody, and your answer as well!" said Wander, waving hello as he continued. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi Wander! I'm greeting you! Over here!" loudly greeted Mabel as she waved hello.

"Were you the ones who delivered us these invitations?" asked Grim, showing the duo his and Hildy's invitations.

"Yes, because there is something that we wanted to show you!" answered Wander, Grim and Hildy raising an eyebrow in response. "Okay, let's be more specific: the big guy gave us the job to deliver you the invitations to show us something, and since you are all here, all we gotta do is go through the portal behind me and Sylvia and we'll have one of the best christmas presents ever! That's what the big guy said!"

Everybody exchanged looks, and then turned back at the duo with excited smiles, following them through the portal without hesitation. Once having crossed it, the portal blinked out of existence as everybody started to go through the wormhole inside the portal at what they believed was the speed of sound, the wormhole flashing red, green and white colors as they approached a light hole closer and closer.

**(At the Christmas Dimension)**

Another portal opened and Wander, Sylvia and the rest came out of it. The aliens came out first, while everybody else followed soon and ended up crashing on top of them, forming a pile. "Ouch!" exclaimed Sylvia.

Everybody got off the alien team and removed the dust of their clothing, looking agape at their surroundings. The ground is covered snow, barring the ponds nearby, and the houses that could be seen were decorated with christmas lights, snowflakes and other holiday icons. There were also a lot of gifts on the ground, each having a note that read "Don't open 'till December 26th" in red letters.

"What is this place?" questioned Hildy.

Hildy felt something hit her right foot and she jumped startled, landing on her husband's arms and looking down to see a toy train on a track in the ground she was before, continuing to look and spotting the rest of the track leading to a workshop.

"Welcome to the Christmas Dimension!" exclaimed Wander and Sylvia in unison with cheerful tones.

"Dimension?" asked Phineas, glancing at Isabella and Perry before turning to Ferb. "For some reason, that word sounds familiar to me."

"I don't find it familiar. What about you, Ferb?" asked Isabella, looking at the green-haired boy.

Ferb didn't say anything, shrugging instead. As the platypus started to panic a bit, Wander got everyone's attention and spoke. "Dimensions can also be considered universes, and the boss of this place assured us that none of you have been to a dimension before."

"Oh okay, I guess I was wrong." said Phineas in a cheerful tone, Perry sighing in relief as Isabella and Ferb agreed with him in response.

"Now, if you follow us, we'll guide you to the main reason we have brought you here!" said Wander as he and Sylvia took the lead.

Everybody, after exchanging looks of hesitation, did as Wander said and followed him and Sylvia. It took them a while to get to their destination, so while they walked they looked around, seeing small children that looked like elfs making some toys, dancing snowmans and much more weirder stuff.

When they finally arrived, what they saw were...a tall staircase, with the sides totally covered in snow. Everyone groaned in frustration as they continued to follow Wander and Sylvia, the latter having just as much irritation as the rest while the former continued to smile and act positively.

Once everybody arrived at the end of the staircase, they all catched their breath before turning to see their destination: something covered underneath a white sheet.

"What's under the sheet?" asked Dipper, scratching his chin in curiosity.

"We don't know, Wander tried to take a peek but the boss of this place gave us the mission to deliver the invitations before he could see anything." explained Sylvia, getting a deadpan look as Wander got off and walked to the sheet. "He's about to try again, Isn't he?"

Wander got a mischievous look as he walked to the sheet, grabbing it and getting ready to take it off before the sounds of bells were heard and an old voice shouted "Wander! Don't do it just yet!", catching the alien's attention. Everybody looked around to see the source of the voice as furry alien got a sheepish smile and walked away from the sheet.

It was soon that a sled pulled by eight reindeer landed near everybody, with a fat man dressed in red and white clothing got out and presented himself to them. Outside of his red and white clothing, this guy also had white gloves, black boots and a long white beard. "You need to wait until everybody is ready to see it." said the man.

"Santa Claus?!" exclaimed everyone, except Wander and Sylvia, in shock.

"The one and only, ho ho ho! And I'm glad you managed to do as I asked and give everybody an invitation." praised Santa as he patted Wander's head, the little alien blushing as the man turned to the rest. "And now, about you being here, I guess I know what you're gonna ask."

"...What's under the sheet?" asked everybody in unison.

"Yep, I knew it. What's under the sheet, is what the invitations promised, of course!" answered Santa Claus.

"Is this the one thing the letters spoke about?" asked Hildy, taking out her and Grim's letter and reading it as she continued. "You know, the part that says that those who ride will receive great happiness and fortune,"

"And also items that will help them in future adventures." added Dipper, reading his invitation.

"And an unlimited amount of fun for everyone," added Phineas, also reading his invitation.

"...All in one ride?" everybody asked in unison.

Santa nodded once and then took out the white sheet, with an intense white light shining upon everyone once the thing under the sheet is revealed. Once the light dispersed, the twins, friends, Glooms and aliens opened their eyes to see a rollercoaster that was apparently made of gingerbread, with bars that looked like candy canes and other stuff that made it look more like an edible snack than an attraction.

"Ladies, gentlemen and aliens, I present you, the Christmascoaster!" said Santa Claus in a prideful tone.

Mabel, Phineas and Wander went ahead and got on the ride, with the rest following them and getting on as well. They grabbed the candy cane bars and watched the doors close, Santa walking to a lever and grabbing it. "Enjoy the ride." says the man as after he pulls it.

The ride started at a speed that caught everyone off-guard, although not as much as the speed-of-sound-like speed from the wormhole. The ride did a few loops, up and downs and circular tracks as the speed went slightly slower, arriving at an extremely tall mountain, the tracks leading the christmascoaster to the very top of the mountain.

As the ride went up and up, everyone started to feel slightly nervous, some believing that they were starting to enter outer space as the ride continued to go up. Finally, the ride managed to get to the top of the mountain, and it stopped, allowing the passengers to look down and see what would come next.

"Gold caverns?" asked the Glooms, seeing a cavern with an interior apparently made of gold.

"Adventure stuff?" asked the mystery twins, seeing close to the gold caverns.

"A long mountain path designed as a snowboarding section?" asked Phineas and Isabella in unison upon seeing the referenced path after the last two mentioned places.

"Are we supposed to find what the invitations promised in those locations?" asked Sylvia.

Teh ride started to move again, but extremely slowly, and then it stopped again just as they started to go down the tracks... "Looks like we'll get our answers soon." remarked Wander with a slightly terrified tone.

The ride resumed at the same speed from the beginning, quickly going through the tracks and arriving at the gold caverns almost immediately, where everybody got to see the rest of the interior: practically a miner's dream, with the walls decorated with hundreds of crystal, emeralds and other expensive, precious minerals.

A loud sound was heard as from the ceiling on top of the Glooms came down hundreds of gold, with a crown falling on top of Hildy's face. "I can't believe this is happening!" exclaimed the woman in joy.

"I'm surprised that we didn't get hurt with anything, specially considering how hard these things tend to be." remarked Grim, being hit by a silver crown shortly afterwards. "I'll be quiet."

The ride continued as the christmascoaster got out of the gold caverns and continued onto the adventure stuff, with the ride being almost bombarded with stuff that everybody managed to dodge. The stuff, fortunately, included stuff that wasn't dangerous or hazardous, like spoons, candy canes and other edible things. "You gotta admit, this is a good exercise." remarked Wander, moving left and right to dodge the stuff while Sylvia punched them away.

Among the things a book about dimensions and a hybrid staff/sword were thrown, with the mystery twins raising their arms as high as they could and catching them: Dipper getting the book while Mabel got the weapon. "Woohoo!" shouted the twins triumphantly.

The ride continued, but before going to the snowboard path, it went through a tall, tall, tall, taaaaaalll ride and stopped when they were at the top...upside down. The bars somehow loosened and predictably everyone fell from their seats, although the money of the Glooms didn't fall somehow, and everyone landed face-first on the very top of the snowpath mountain.

Once they got up and shaked off the snow, they turned to see some snowboards nearby, each walking and grabbing one of them as the christmascoaster started to drive again, passing and catching their attention.

"Quick everyone, catch up to the christmascoaster!" said Wander, pointing at the fleeting attraction.

Everybody got on the snowboards, with a few proclaiming their amazement at what was happening, they started to board down the mountain. On their way to catching up with the speeding vehicle, they dodged various obstacles like trees, rocks, and snowmans in the way, Wander taking the trouble to put on a hat on one of them, somehow giving him life.

"Happy birthday!" shouted the snowman, waving goodbye.

Hildy then crashed into the snowman and knocked off the hat, turning it back into an inanimate being. Shortly afterwards, Grim went through him, and ended up with the hat and the carrot, both which he threw away.

Eventually everybody managed to catch up with the coaster and tried to grab one of the bars...but the mountain finished just as they got near them, the coaster continuing up a giant track as everybody looked down to see what could be best described as a bottomless pit...with a bottom. They soon started to fall down once they realized their situation.

However, just as they were about to hit the ground and end up dead, the christmascoaster went back down and catched the passengers just in time before they died, with them opening their eyes, seeing that they were safe and cheering as the ride continued.

**(Sometime later)**

The christmascoaster stopped back where it begun, with the passengers still laughing from the experience. To avoid taking the stairs, they instead grabbed some snowboards nearby and used them to snow down the mountain, taking only 5 minutes or so to land on the ground. "That was the best rollercoaster ride ever!" exclaimed the Glooms in unison.

"Ferb, we should better take notice of this experience, Santa definitely beat our Coolest Coaster Ever for the best rollercoaster!" told Phineas to his stepbrother, who nodded in agreement, and was soon followed by Isabella nodding in agreement as well.

"I had so much fun, I don't even care about questioning how this even worked!" stated Dipper in a joyful tone.

"Did everybody have fun?" asked Santa Claus expectantly.

"You bet!"

"In that case, I'm glad that you liked it." Santa's tone changed to a sad one as he somehow opened portals back to the universes where everybody belonged. "Unfortunately, I can only give you one ride per year, but don't worry, you can come back next year if you want."

Everybody cheered and, barring Wander and Sylvia, gave the holiday figure a big hug, separating themselves from him and walking to the portals to their universes shortly afterwards, waving goodbye to the man and aliens as they went through, with their portals blinking out of existence in short order.

"Thanks for letting us help you, sir." said Wander as he and Sylvia bowed in respect.

"My name's Santa Claus, Wander."

"Sure, okay. Thanks for letting us help you, Santa Claus." Wander corrected himself as he and Sylvia walked to the portal leading to their universe. They stopped and turned to see Santa one last time. "See you next year?"

"If you haven't been naughty by then!" replied Santa in a joking tone.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. And a happy new year!" tells Santa to the readers, waving goodbye as the story reaches It's end.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you have an awesome new year!<strong>


End file.
